


Context Would Be Appreciated

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [16]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "How am I supposed to throw it to you?" He cried, arms trembling from the weight of the egg.





	Context Would Be Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I was a tad bit peeved when Callum yeeted the egg at Rayla, so I just fixed it a lil bit.

Callum wobbled on the ice, shoes scraping off pieces of the frost like layer ontop. The labored breathing of Ezran rang loud as he stared at Rayla in shock.

"How am I supposed to throw it to you?" He cried, arms trembling from the weight of the egg.

"Just- hold on a second, would ya?" She said, carefully making her way towards him.

"Rayla, don't be an idiot. We're, quite literally, on thin ice." He could see her roll her eyes.

She was close enough for him to softly place the egg into her one hand, nestled in the crook of her arm.

Ezran groaned in a tired heap, trying to make himself as light as could be as they wobbled to land. The fridgid tempature nicking their cheeks.

The egg pulsed in kind, the wind swirling around it. The air hummed as the primal stone rolled next to the egg.

"It looks ok to me," said Ezran, looking exhausted, "but maybe we should find a doctor?"

Callum looked away, towards Rayla, who stood away from them, nursing her wrist.

"Yeah, maybe a magical being doctor." She smirked at that, before grabbing the egg and making her way forward.

"Onwards, I guess!"


End file.
